


Wary of him

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Light BDSM, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Tsundere, Vaginal Sex, Violence, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Written for JamieLynnKenway who's the most enthusiastic supporter of my work I've seen :D Thank you girl <3It's about a young thief girl who's employed by the Corvus*, an organisation that aims for earthly dominance through obscure rituals and means. She's sent out to retrieve an enchanted amulet from a shrine but awakens a demonic horde as a result. They chase her - the story starts at this point. Happy reading!(*Latin for "raven")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VergilsWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsWaifu/gifts).



My lungs feel like they are on fire from the running. The demons behind me snarl and I can feel their breath on me. So close, so close! I round the corner and dive into a broader street, hoping to find a way to escape them. Neon signs flash in the night and loud music blares through the doors of the abundance of nightclubs. I try to hide between cars, dodging slashes of scythes and claws, trying to stay upright on the slippery pavement. It's raining – if I die tonight, at least I will know the sky is weeping for me.  
A loud smash and screeching erupt behind me. I quickly look back and see that one of the bigger ones has slashed through the hood of a sports car. The alarm loudly blares, distracting some of the spawns. I yelp in terror and although air is burning in my throat, I force myself to speed up. Further ahead, a door suddenly smashes open and a pale man in blue steps outside, glancing in my direction.

“Get inside,” I yell, “they will kill you if you don't!”

The barrage of hisses and growls behind me grows louder and I know they'll slaughter me in a couple of seconds. In panic I reach for the man and try to push him away, back inside. I slam into him as if he were a wall, slipping onto the ground and sliding a couple of meters further. I stare at the sky in shock, droplets of rain clouding my vision and soaking me. I barely can breathe anymore but I struggle and try to sit upwards. With shaky movements and a ragged breath, I lean up on an elbow and see the man looking down on me. His hair is white and his eyed are icy blue, and his disdainful glare pierces me and makes me cringe. For some reason, the demons stopped at a short distance. They jeer but seem wary of him as well. What? Why isn't he running?  
Then I spot the sword in his hand. No, no sword... A katana? It glows silvery in the rain and looks magnificent. With a huff – how can such a short syllable sound so scorning? - he turns to the swarm and with drawling step, he starts approaching them. I wheeze and scramble back, but I can't avert my gaze. Suddenly the demons attack, noticing that I'm fleeing. What happens next dazes me.

The silver-haired man abruptly moves and I can barely discern him anymore, the soft reflection of the katana blazing in the neon-lit darkness. No move goes to waste and the demons dissolve in violent blasts of dust after he strikes through them two, three at a time. It's over in a heartbeat, but the afterimage of the deadly ballet still lingers in my retina.  
The stranger turns around and makes a line for me and suddenly I'm even more terrified than just now. Something about him is menacing and I don't want to find out what exactly that is. I try to get on my feet but keep slipping, my muscles strained from the earlier efforts. Then his boot slams into my chest and I'm thrown back on the ground. I squirm, out of breath, but there's a terrible force pressing down onto me, preventing any movement. The tip of the katana brushes against my chin. A second later I feel a sting and something warm slowly dribbles into my neck. The weapon is so sharp I didn't even feel the cut. I start shaking.

“What do you have on you?” His sharp, deep voice bites in my ears and I shriek.

“Nothing! I swear!”

The man's eyes narrow and he drives his boot deeper into my chest. I gasp for air, pain shooting through my body. One of my breasts is caught under it and the pressure is so hard I think it might be bruising.

“So you're a weakling, a cowardly thief _and_ a liar?” He huffs. “Pathetic.”

The katana moves sideways and cuts into my sweater, sliding through the fabric as if it were butter. The artifact that I stole glimmers in the breast pocket, the ruby facets omitting a hazy light.

Without a words, the man hunches forward and brusquely yanks the enchanted metal disc away from me. He steps back to the building, not even granting me a glance anymore. He pauses at the entrance. “If you come back here, I will kill you.” I flinch and scramble up, disappearing into the night. I feel his cold stare burning in my back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, I've returned to the building. The Corvus' council has given me one more chance to steal the artifact back. Otherwise I'll lose my life. Killed or be killed, not really much of a choice there, I smile wryly. I reach for my shoulder and cringe at the pain. They let me go, but not before I got beaten thoroughly. My shoulder got kicked so hard, it got out of the socket. Then I got beaten even more, until they rammed it back into place. I bite my lips and streak a dirty sleeve past my nose, sniffing and cleaning my face. A red smear colors my black clothing - my nose is still bleeding. I _have_ to get the artifact back, I remind myself. Only then I'll be redeemed and they will treat me more kindly.

I bite my lip again and crouch behind a car close to the building. I've been waiting all morning for the white-haired stranger to leave, and my knees hurt. Then, finally, he steps outside. In daylight I get a better look at him. He's wearing a blue vest with dark clothes underneath. Stylish, but a little old-fashioned. I hate to admit it, because he freaked me out so much earlier, but he also looks quite good. _Very_ quite good. A sharp nose, immaculate hair, an obviously well-trained body. According to the info the order gave me, he's half a demon, half human. That should only be half as bad, yet somehow I'm convinced he's worse than the entire horde that chased me two nights ago. I shudder and try to make myself as small as possible.  
He looks to the left and right, then crosses the street and disappears into an alley, his steps echoing until it gets quiet again. I wait a full five more minutes to see if he comes back, but the coast seems to be clear. I dart towards the alley next to the building, looking for a fire exit or a ladder. Before I disappear into the narrow street, I stare up once more at the neon letters that decorate the facade. It reads “Devil May Cry”. I frown at the uncommon heading. He probably makes demons weep in fear of him, I think. What a vain name, though fitting.

I find the ladder and climb up, trying to spare my shoulder as I ascend. A window creaks open after a bit of fumbling with the lock and I enter through it. I make a soft thud on the floor as I land inside and sneak through the room, looking for a possible hiding place for the disc. Nothing here. When I open the door, I find it leads to a hallway, and to many more doors. I try not to panic, but I don't know how much time I have left and quickly dash toward the closest by doorway. It glides open without creaking. The hinges are well-kept, such as the rest of the room. Ornate furniture and a royal bed adorn the wide space. The light is still on and a faint flickering catches my eye. The disc! It's on the nightstand. This is almost too easy. I quickly walk up to it.  
Right when I reach my hand out for it, an iron grip clenches my shoulder and with an unbelievable strong tug, I'm lifted into the air and crash into the opposing wall. I hit it all wrong and cry out in agony. I curl up into a ball and grab my shoulder, the pain blinding my sight. I hear footsteps approaching, but the suffering is overwhelming and I can't do nothing but rock myself back and forth, screaming.

“I told you I would kill you if you came back.” The cold voice cuts through the pain and I close my eyes, waiting for him to kill me. My sorry life is over now – it's almost a relief. Perhaps it'll be quick and only a little bit painful. 

“You can't even use this, it's a Nephilim artifact. Why would you risk your meager human life for this?”

I open my eyelids and look up at the half-human son of Sparda, blinking through my tears. The artifact gleams in his right hand, as does his katana. Even though his stare is indifferent, he's expecting an answer. Through my sniffling, I try to form a sentence.

“The… The Corvus told me to. Their leader *sniff* needs it in a ritual to gain immortality.” I hiccup and rest my head on the wooding flooring. I cry out in pain again when I shift my weight and accidentally lean onto my shoulder. Then a hand grabs me by my throat and effortlessly lifts me in the air. I exclaim and wince, struggling in the merciless grasp.

“The Corvus you say. Interesting. Now give me a reason not to end your miserable life right here and now.”

I try to speak, but my throat is clenched shut and my thoughts are chaos. I'm slammed into the wall again, but lowered onto my feet and even though aching, I can inhale and speak again. The katana sings as the man unsheathes it. Vergil, that is his name. He has a twin brother, but Vergil is the one raised by devils. I doubt he will show me mercy.

I croak as I speak and let my head hang. “I can give none. Please make it quick.”

I don't what it is, but Vergil pauses. When I lift my head to look at him, he's staring at me, quiet. Then he throws the disc in the air and slices right through it with his katana. The shattered amulet immediately starts glowing and erupts in a roaring fire. When the two halves tinkle onto the floor, they quickly vanish into ashes and then disappear completely. I stare desperately at the empty space, mouth agape. I can never go back now. The Corvus will kill me even before I set a foot inside. When I turn my terrified gaze to Vergil, he smiles coldly.

“That thing shouldn't even have existed. No one but people like me deserve eternal life. I might visit your bosses to set them straight on this matter.” He stares at me in a strange way.

“Before that, you will help me relax a little. You've caused me enough turmoil as is.”

My shocked expression only seems to amuse him, and when I try to run away, I slam into his arm. I stumble back, dizzy. He's too fast! I didn't even see him move. His strong fingers clench my neck and I'm pushed forwards, outside of the room, towards the chamber at the very end of the hallway. I huff and cry out in pain, but I'm dragged along and have no choice but to obey. 


	3. Chapter 3

When we enter the last room, I can see it's a bathroom. With a strong push, I land into the shower. I put my hands on the porcelain tiles and lift myself up, trembling.

“Take a shower. You're filthy.”

I cower at the utter disdain that echoes in Vergil's voice and I shake my head in terror. He can't see me naked – no one can. With a shaky voice I beg him not to do this to me, but he only laughs.

“As if I would give you a choice.”

He approaches, pushing me further inside the shower with his boot.

“I was going to give you some privacy. You just took that away from yourself.”

I hunch over, both hands covering my body. His tone is so cruel that he leaves me no doubt he will _hurt_ me if I don't obey. I start pulling my ragged clothes off, starting with my sweater – still with the cut in it. I wince as the fabric streaks past my shoulder. It hurts so much. It might be broken by now, because of how Vergil threw me.

I notice one of my ankles is swollen when I try to tug off my boots, and it's hard to stand on it. I falter, grabbing hold onto the towel rack. Vergil growls impatient and walks up behind me. I flinch and stop moving. My face is wet from the crying and I'm tense all over. Please, please don't hurt me any more.

“Don't move.”

It's a command, not a suggestion. Then I hear the metallic ring of his weapon. Next I know, my shirt is sliced in half from behind, revealing my bare back to him. I hear a hiss and Vergil steps back. I clamp my hands to my breasts, desperate for the shirt not to fall off, and turn around. There's a huge mirror on the opposing wall that I can see my reflection in. The entire left side of my back has purple and black bruises, with red veins leading up to my shoulder that is colored a dirty burgundy. Old and new cuts adorn my ribs. I cower at my ugliness and sink to the bottom of the tub, sniffling. I'm so ashamed of my freak body, of how I look, of the situation I am in.

Vergil finally moves, from the sound of it. He says something I can't understand, then a buzzing sound fills my ears. The air feels electric and when I look up, Vergil's hand is surrounded by glowing crimson glyphs that vibrate and circle around his clenched fist. When he spreads his fingers in my direction, the glyphs swirl towards me and attach to my skin, sinking in. I immediately feel the pain in my body numb and something crack in my upper arm. I'm... being healed.

When I turn in disbelief towards Vergil, he sneers at me.

“I'm getting a headache from your noise. Keep quiet from here or I'll break it all again.”

I cringe and he turns on the water, which is icy cold at first. I shiver as the water streams down on my back but don't say a word, my thoughts a mess. I slowly start scrubbing myself, removing wet rags of clothing, hunching over to hide myself as much as possible. The water below me colors gray and red. I'm allowed under the streams until the water becomes translucent again, then I'm pulled up by my hair and hauled back to his room. A push on my back makes me tumble onto the bed, gasping and grabbing for something to cover me. I can't help but notice the luxurious fabrics below me. I'm on top of several silk sheets that brush coolly past my naked skin.

In front of the bed, Vergil is taking off his coat and strips his torso of his other black garments. His movements are smooth and controlled. When his torso is revealed, I can only stare at him. Good lord. He's probably the most handsome man I've ever seen. Those shoulders and those muscles, and the way his white skin seems to almost glow. Why would he want to...?  
I remind myself I'm at his mercy. He will use me, abuse me and throw me out after he's stilled his fury on me. I pray the familiar phrase. Please, please let it be over quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft thud of his boots resounds as he kicks them off and glides onto the bed, approaching me. I make myself smaller, a laughable attempt at protection. There's no use in running, I know that, but I'm scared out of my wits. Then Vergil is next to me and my breathing halts. With a firm hand, he slowly removes the sheets that I pulled up and pushes me so I lie flat on my back. His body is so much bigger than mine, and he looms like a beast over me. I squeak and clench my knees together . At the same time I cover my breasts with one arm, reaching below to cup myself as well, but he grabs both my wrists and pins them above my head.

“It's no use. You're my little plaything now.”

He shifts his body and reaches for his fly, unzipping himself.

“Keep your hands there.”

Hesitantly keeping my hands above my head but lifting a leg to protect my sex, I watch him sit on his knees next to me and pull off his pants. When he frees his erect member, I inhale sharply. Is this how big a man's lid is? There's no way that can fit inside me.

Vergil sits upwards on his knees and sticks out his hand to me. His fingers press against my lip and wriggle to open my mouth. I let him in, scared of what he will do.

“Suck on my fingers. Thoroughly make them wet.”

I hesitantly start sucking on them, not sure of what to do. His index finger glides over my tongue and to the back of my throat, then back to the front. The other finger glides under my tongue, twisting it and softly grabbing it, then sliding back into my mouth in a pair with the other finger, back and forth. I start feeling dizzy and warm for some reason, and my saliva starts flowing. Vergil pulls his fingers back, glistening and moist, and starts stroking them over his thick cock, wetting the length of it. I swallow hard at the sight.

“Touch me with your hands. Make me feel good.”

His voice starts to sounds excited. I reach up to him, insecure. When I first touch him I draw my hands back, then hesitantly reach for his penis again. He's slippery from my saliva, but the skin feels hot and stiff, and throbs under my touch. I stroke my fingers past it, trying to imitate the movements he just made. He tugs at my hair and pulls my face up to his thighs, commanding me to suck him next. I try to take him in my mouth and almost gag when I taste his salty flavor. He pushes me further down on him, holding me tightly by my scalp. I try to suck on him, but he yanks me back after a few attempts and forces me to look him straight in the eye. He's gorgeous from close up. His chiseled jaws move slowly as he asks me a question.

“Are you... inexperienced?”

I close my eyes and try to nod despite his tight grip on me, tears rolling down my cheeks. I hear him snarling in excitement at me and it's as if I'm right back in front of the horde. Then I hear a slurping noise, and next I open my eyes, Vergil looks down on me in a lewd fashion and presses the wet finger he's just slipped out of his mouth into my stomach, circling my navel. The contact is too sudden and I jerk back below him, sensitive at his touch. He starts traveling over my body, almost touching me where I'm most sensitive, but always averting right before he gets there. I feel my skin bloom up red where he parts, as if my body is blushing. I'm starting to feel heated and writhe under him, moaning softly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Vergil crawls forward, crouching behind my head while his hands keep groping me. Then his fingers glide upward, tilting my head back and pressing the tip of his penis against my mouth. I'm nervous and breathe heavily but warily let him glide inside me. His shaft is so thick my jaws are forced open wide. He presses on until he reaches the back of my throat and pulls back out just before I gag. He repeats this, letting me get used to him, all while stroking over my breasts.  
I startle as he pinches my nipples, almost biting down on him and feel his nails bury in my skin. My muffled protest falters as bends over me, pushing himself deeper and deeper inside my throat until I feel I will suffocate if he moves even a little bit further. At the same time, he brusquely pulls my legs open and plunges his head between my legs. My belly shocks upwards and I try to cry out but my stuffed mouth can only produce a muffled “mmmph”.

I feel Vergil's tongue slither over my sensitive clit while he pulls my lips open and I buck against his stomach and torso. My body is reacting in ways it has never before and I can't fight the sensations that spread through my hips. The inside of my thighs feels wet and sticky as Vergil's hands glide over it. Without any warning, he inserts a finger inside me and I my vision shatters. All I can do is moan and move my hips against him, waves of pleasure rolling over me and taking over control. Meanwhile, the half-demon keeps slowly thrusting back and forth into my mouth, sometimes quivering.

He starts getting rougher and suddenly forces himself past my tongue, into my throat. My body starts shocking from the lack of air and dark spots start floating over my vision as I struggle against his violence. His pelvis ravishes my throat and he keeps thrusting roughly while he's swelling even further, slamming my head against the bed with each jab. I black out from the unexpected pain and lack of oxygen, and barely feel him slipping out of me, a hot liquid squirting over my face and chest while Vergil pants and groans.

A sharp pang on my left cheek brings me back. My head rolls to the right from the power he used in his slap.

“Who fucking told you that we were done?” His tone is biting, his anger palpable. “You only get to relax when I _say_ it, you filthy gutter wench.”

I widen my eyes in terror as I see his eyes smoldering with a red color – is his demonic side breaking through? I yelp and cough, spitting up droplets of sperm, while scrambling backwards over the bed, trying to get away from Vergil. He gets up on his feet and is at me within the blink of an eye, the mattress vibrating at his powerful steps. He hits me again, furious at my want to flee him. Vergil clenches my throat and rolls me over, then lifts me in the air, holding me up under my legs. He shifts his weight and cups my cunt with one hand, painfully jamming two fingers inside me with force.  
His other hand grabs me roughly by the throat, starting to strangle me. I panic and grasp at the hold on my neck, but he's so strong that I can't even bend a single finger with both my hands. I make desperate cries as I'm both penetrated by his fingers and suffocated, floating in the air while he holds me tightly. I feel my blood thundering in my ears. I'm torn between pleasure and torture and heave, struggling for my life. Vergil lifts me further in the air and I feel his throbbing penis protruding through my thighs, sliding against me. I cry out and beg for him to stop. It just makes him laugh.

“You desperation is music to my ears, tiny girl. Now scream for me as I take your first time.”

His fingers are hooked inside me and he somehow lifts me up even further. His glans presses against my opening and I wail in terror, trashing about in his arms. It only adds to his agitation and then he _pierces_ me, feverishly forcing himself upward into my wet cunt, impaling me on his cock. My pained cries turn into shrieks. My walls are forced open and I feel something tear apart inside me, after which Vergil with a triumphant cry penetrates me to my core.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrapped it up :D Thanks for your suggestions JamieLynnKenway, I hope you like the overall story.  
> It wasn't easy to write for someone else, but I might consider writing other requests, depending on how good I know the fandom (I really can't write about what I don't know). Thanks for reading! :D

Something cracks inside me and I lose the will to struggle. I still hang onto the hand that is choking me and forcing me into an arch against Vergil's robust stomach, but other than that I keep motionless. He starts pulling back and forth inside me, bending through his thighs and straightening himself again, supporting my body with his thighs. My insides feel sore and stretched out, and I wince with every thrust he makes. Vergil is still standing up on his bed, raping me while I hover in the air, pinned onto his shaft.  
Then he steps forward and lowers himself onto the edge so we both sit. He pushes my legs apart, spreading them over his thighs, uncovering my pained cunt to him. He starts rubbing and massaging me over my clit with both his hands, at the same time biting and sucking onto my neck and shoulders. I'm too sore and abused to really feel pleasure, but feel myself relax at the stimulation. I cry softly through Vergil's thrusts, mind numbing. Then he leans back and lets me rest on his chest, all while his hips continue their heaving rhythm. I make no motion, apart from a pained wince when he scrapes past my broken hymen. Vergil's hands travel upwards, cupping my breasts and pinching my nipples hard, causing me to clench down on him. I whimper at the pain this causes, which clearly excites him – I can feel him swelling again, and he speeds up his thrusts. I cringe at the brute force of them.  
Vergil folds his arms around me to prevent me from moving away, and roars as his second climax rises. I feel his abs clenching together under my naked back as his cums shoots inside me. He's so tense his fierce grasp forces the air out of my lungs – it's as if I'm pressed against a vigorously heaving stone slab, jamming his rock hard member inside me.

Finally he holds still and tugs my head back by the hair, biting hard on my neck, his teeth sinking in. Cum starts to overflow between our legs and with a sideways movement, he swiftly pulls out of me. My body shocks in response, and I feel close to puking. My stomach hurts and I feel my legs trembling, worn out. I'm scared to look at myself down there – who knows what damage he did to me?

I'm pushed off Vergil and he sits upright before me grabbing my cheek with one hand, compelling me into sucking his twitching, still half-erect cock again. It's smeared with drops of cum and streaks of fresh red blood. I shiver, realizing it's my blood adorning his shaft. Vergil moves closer to me and tilts my teary face backwards, then starts jerking his cock with long, pensive strokes. He presses his glans against my mouth and my nose wrinkles at the irony smell of blood and sperm and the sticky feeling on my lips. I feel the liquids smear over my cheek, and Vergil raises his hands to lick his fingers clean, leaving red streaks on his chin and thin lips. I tremble all over as I take him inside me again, fighting hard not to retch while the sharp tastes spread through my mouth.

Vergil groans, pleased as I do not fight his whims. He strokes my scalp while I clean him, his fingers exerting pressure on the back of my head. Then he mumbles the same incantation as before. As I open my eyes in surprise, the crimson air crackles around me and I feel healed again, the pain in my scraped inner legs subsiding, the throbs in my stomach fading away.

“That should do it,” Vergil grins maliciously. I try to make myself small under him, scared of what he's going to do next. Vergil pants, still excited, considering my small frame for a while. After what feels like an eternity, he moves. Sweat pearls from his brow as he gets up and walks to a closet on the far end of the room, grabbing a small jewelry box out of it. When he approaches the bed again, he grabs a black leather strap out of it. A necklace? No, it's got a ring on it not unlike a dog's... I freeze as I realize what possible use this thing might have.

Vergil takes me in, pensive, like a cat deciding what do to next with his prey. When he talks next, it's as if his tone could cut glass.

“So... I healed you all over. Spared your life – twice. Got you rid of an artifact you had absolutely no business with. I think you're quite indebted to me.”

I squirm, covering myself again. I think I know where the handsome but cruel half-demon might be heading.

“I can consider you paying me back in ways that I see fit...” he leans over and his hot breath blazes in my ear. I further cringe, curling up into a ball.

“That is, of course, with your permission.”

I stare blankly in front of me, considering my other options. There are none.

If I go back out on the streets, I'm dead meat. If I stay here, Vergil might get tired of me someday, but until that time, I'll be alive. At his sick, twisted whims, but alive. I swallow hard and roll on my back, slowly sitting upright while covering my nudity with my hands. I don't say a word, but I don't have to. Seconds later, the raw leather envelops my throat.

I am his.

 


End file.
